


Everything Is Black

by daisylynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, M/M, Multi, Nagito is an asshole in this I'm so sorry, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylynx/pseuds/daisylynx
Summary: Hajime had everything. But a few moments after reading that notebook, he has nothing.But at least now he knows everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Hajime should have known about this all along.

At first, they were two normal teenagers. First classmates, then dating. Everyone called it because Nagito was pining after him for too long.

Nagito was an eccentric boy. He was orphaned at a young age and struggled with money until he miraculously won a case against his relatives and got a serious amount of inheritance. He lived in a big mansion Hajime loved to spend time in it, but Nagito usually preferred to come over in Hajime's house. Hajime always thought that he felt lonely, so he usually let him. He loved Nagito, too. He was adorable with his big green eyes, weird cloud hair and soft, oh so soft voice. Having him by his side always made Hajime forget his worries. He also loved melting under his gentle touches and kisses. Their bodies fit perfectly.

But yes, Hajime should have known about all of this.

Nagito always seemed happier when Hajime's big half brother Izuru joined them. He was a genius, successful lawyer, and kind enough to pay for Hajime's costly high school education even though they didn't grow up together.

"Kamukura-san! It's great meeting you here!" Nagito always greeted Izuru with his brightest smile.

Now that he was thinking about it, Hajime always felt a pang of jealousy in his chest whenever Nagito smiled at Izuru with light twinkling in his eyes.

Nagito's eyes were always shut whenever they got intimate, too. And he was always so quiet aside from the moans.

Hajime finally got a clear vision when he found an unfamiliar notebook under the bed, and he recognized Nagito's mediocre handwriting right away. He started to read from a random page out of curiosity.

 

_\--Izuru approached me with lust in his eyes, and let him pin me to the wall. He locked the door with one hand and smiled at me.--_

 

Hajime wanted to burn that notebook until not a single fragment of it left behind. Apparently, Nagito kept writing about himself and Izuru in both romantic and explicit situations, and that made Hajime throw up halfway through a page. The worst things were the dates of those stories. They dated back way before Hajime and Nagito ever met. The first one was written seven years ago, Nagito must have been only ten years old.

 

_\--I had a second chance in life, all thanks to Izuru Kamukura-sama. He defeated my relatives in court. If he wasn't nice enough to intervene, I'd be homeless.--_

Hajime turned a page. There were some photos of his brother scattered between the pages, too. 20-year-old Izuru looked almost the same.

 

_\--If I could, I'd marry Izuru Kamukura-sama. He's so beautiful and talented, and I realized that I'm in love with him.--_

 

After Nagito turned 13, things he wrote changed drastically. He started talking about how hot Izuru was and once again Hajime started feeling nauseous. He even imagined himself as Izuru's servant, his-- his sex slave. Was that all because Izuru decided to help him once? He took the notebook, left the bedroom and found Nagito napping on the couch. Was he dreaming about Izuru, again?

He watched Nagito jolt up and look into his eyes when he threw the notebook at him without saying anything. He looked confused until he caught a glimpse of the notebook laying on the ground.

"Hajime? Oh, oh no..."

Hajime wanted to say a lot of things. A lot. Most of them were insults, though. But when he saw that overwhelmingly innocent face, he couldn't let any bad words pass through his lips.

"Why?" He choked back a sob.

"Hajime I'm so sorry..." Until Nagito held him, he didn't notice that he was shaking violently.

"I hate you..."

He was too weak to push him away. Instead, he let himself be comforted by the boy who ruined him. Nagito stroked his hair and calmed him down like he always did. However, Hajime was still devastated and most importantly, disgusted.

"I'm nothing to you. Right, Nagito?"

"Don't say it like that, Hajime. Please."

"All you cared about was my brother. You dated me because you wanted to keep seeing him, didn't you?"

"It's not like that, I--"

"I loved you! I trusted you! I let you in and this is what you give me? A bunch of creepy scenarios involving my clueless, innocent big brother? I don't know this side of you, I don't know you at all!"

He wanted to hit him so bad, but he just couldn't. Unbelievable, but he still loved that rotten boy. So he just pushed him away, gathered his belongings and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later

Nagito closed his eyes, he could hear the other customers in the coffee shop still bickering about the incident that happened moments ago.  
It all started when he saw his and Hajime's best friend Chiaki, and went to say hi. But little did he know, the quiet, calm girl he knew just turned into a raging monster upon noticing him. 

"Chiaki, hey--"   
Before he could finish his sentence, Chiaki splashed her iced coffee in his face.

"Don't talk to me, cheater! Don't even get close to me or Hajime, ever."

After she stormed off, he was left with the wet hair that smells like vanilla flavored iced coffee. If it was a less embarrassing situation that left Nagito with coffee in his face, Hajime would laugh his ass off, then try to clean it off himself. But he was not there and all he had was an empty chair across the small table. 

Nagito was yet to realize how he had to grow attached to this boy.

 

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's just... Nagito had someone else."

"No, you don't have to cut all ties with him! You were all good friends before me!"

Hajime couldn't imagine Fuyuhiko's reaction if he knew what really happened between them. Even a brief explanation made the Yakuza boy all riled up against Nagito, and as much as he hated him, Hajime didn't want him to end up getting killed by his former classmate and left rotting in an unknown place.

He couldn't help but reminisce about the time when he met them. Not long after that, his mind wandered to the memories where Nagito and he were together, happy--  
How good it felt when they kissed.

 

Nagito almost choked on air when he saw Izuru Kamukura coming towards him. He expected a slap, a blow, anything but a gentle touch to his hair with a paper towel.

"Are you okay?"

"Better thanks to you..." He averted his gaze because Izuru's eyes looked like they saw through him, as always.

"I want to help you a bit, your hair is going to be sticky with all that sugar inside that coffee. Let me help, there."  
Nagito let himself be dragged to the bathroom by Izuru, it felt like his whole body was on fire. 

"You must know what happened between me and Hajime. You were close back then." He stood by the sink at the coffee shop bathroom and simply let Izuru scrub the coffee stains off of his t-shirt. 

"We're still close." Izuru sighed. "But just, he didn't give me any details about your breakup."

"But all his close friends hate me now. The reason that I have coffee all over me is Chiaki." Nagito puffed his cheeks. "She was my best friend before Hajime. It would be kind of insulting if I wasn't the one to blame."

Izuru stopped scrubbing the t-shirt and cupped Nagito's face. Their eyes met.

"I knew you before everything, even before Hajime, correct?"

Nagito tried so hard not to blush. If only he wasn't awfully pale...

"Yes. I owe you everything--"

Izuru looked at him with an uncharacteristic smirk and Nagito would be scared if he wasn't turned on.

"You know, I thought you were cute since Hajime first brought you in our house, but unable to make a move because you were dating him."

Nagito felt like his head was going to explode. Izuru? Liking him? Holy shit.

"Wh- wh- what??" 

"You heard me." Izuru gently grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together. It all happened so fast and to top it off, Nagito's pathetic brain wasn't handling it well. 

First of all, kissing him wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, and he couldn't feel any butterflies swarming inside his stomach. Nagito panicked. His wrecking desire for Izuru was still there and he enjoyed the kiss, but it felt extremely wrong to his heart. Eventually, he just stopped kissing back. 

"What's wrong? I thought you liked me." Izuru sounded like he was mimicking him for a moment, but it could be just Nagito's own mind playing tricks. He tried forcing himself to think properly. 

Even though his extreme lust wanted to grab him and kiss him until the desire inside him devoured both of them, Nagito's heart and mind refused it. He wanted to be in Hajime's arms again, he painfully realized. Only his arms felt like home. He was his first boyfriend. His first kiss. His first experience. 

He finally spoke, looking into Izuru's eyes.

"I can't. I love Hajime. I loved him even though I didn't realize it at first, and I still love him."

"Thank God."

"Huh?"

"I knew that you loved Hajime, from the start. I was just helping you realize." Izuru patted Nagito on the shoulder. "Hajime isn't the same ever since you broke up. He's acting more and more like me, and I don't want that. There can only be one. Go convince him to take you back, and together, be happy."

Nagito wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He was pathetic, dumb. A failure. Hajime was miserable because of him. Everyone hated him.

But he was going to change that, by proving Hajime that he loved only him, no one else.


End file.
